Nul ne peut échapper à son destin
by Burning Asteria
Summary: Le Roi d'Asgard les avait maudites. Le cycle se répétait inlassablement et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception.


**Titre : **Nul ne peut échapper à son destin.

**Résumé : **Le Roi d'Asgard les avait maudites. Le cycle se répétait inlassablement et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception.

**Disclaimer :** aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je ne sais pas si cette histoire sera lue puisque je vais inaugurer le fandom côté français ! Après avoir fini la série, je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de la fin. J'ai donc décidé d'imaginer une autre fin en m'attachant particulièrement aux deux sœurs !

**Note bis :** Si jamais vous avez des idées mais que vous n'osez pas les écrire, je suis preneuse ou rejoignez-moi en les écrivant ! ! Cela permettra d'enrichir ce fandom !

**/!\ : **J'ai relu du mieux que j'ai pu mais je ne suis pas à l'abri d'avoir laissée deux ou trois fautes par ci par là ! De même pour la mise en page, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu !

Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle était revenue trop tard de son voyage dans le temps.

Killian ne l'avait pas attendue, accablé par le chagrin, il avait commis l'irréparable.

Freya n'avait pas supporté de voir son corps livide étendu sans vie.

Délicatement, elle avait approché sa main pour le toucher, espérant sentir une once de vie sous ses doigts. Mais la vie l'avait bel et bien quitté.

Elle s'était effondrée, en larmes, sur le corps de son unique amour qu'elle retrouvait dans chacune de ses vies.

Ingrid observait la scène complètement impuissante. Elle voyait le désespoir sur le visage de sa sœur. Elle comprenait le geste de Killian mais elle n'était pas sûre que sa sœur puisse l'accepter.

Il voulait avoir une chance de pouvoir vivre au moins une vie avec la femme qu'il aimait. Il voulait briser le cercle infernal et pouvoir montrer son amour à Freya dans leur prochaine vie qu'il espérait longue et bien remplie.

S'approchant doucement de Freya, Ingrid prit sa sœur dans ses bras et l'éloigna du corps de Killian. Les mots lui manquaient pour apaiser la douleur de sa sœur. Une voix dans sa tête n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle aurait pu éviter tout cela. Si seulement elle avait eu plus de temps avant que Freya ne revienne...

Mais il ne servait à rien de se lamenter sur ce qui était fait et ne pouvait être défait.

Profitant du manque de vigilance de sa sœur, elle utilisa ses pouvoirs et la plongea dans un sommeil profond. Celui-ci ne serait pas réparateur mais lui permettrait au moins de pouvoir la ramener à la maison où les femmes de la famille Beauchamp s'occuperaient d'elle.

**…**

Le temps lui semblait comme suspendu depuis que Killian ne faisait plus parti de son monde. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il ne l'avait pas attendue.

Elle savait que sa famille se faisait du souci pour elle mais elle n'avait plus goût à rien. La vie lui semblait bien terne maintenant que les couleurs n'existaient plus.

Depuis qu'elle avait trouvé son corps, elle était dans un état second. Elle ne savait même pas où elle avait trouvé les forces de se rendre à son enterrement.

Enterrement qui c'était déroulé en petit comité... Dash n'avait pas voulu que des gens qui ne connaissaient rien à leur situation viennent le plaindre.

Il avait mis du temps à accepter la relation entre son frère et la femme qu'il avait aimé. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence.

Même si une partie de lui en était encore jaloux, leur relation allait bien au-delà de ce qu'il avait partagé avec Freya.

Il avait réellement de la peine pour elle d'autant plus qu'il avait vécu une situation similaire. Il devait bien cela à son frère pour qui il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à être présent.

Et en toute honnêteté, sans toute cette histoire, il ne se serait jamais rapproché d'Ingrid et n'aurait pas appris à découvrir la jeune femme extraordinaire qu'elle était.

**…**

Freya peinait à reprendre une vie normale. Il lui semblait inconcevable de vivre sans l'homme qu'elle aimait. La gaieté qui l'habitait semblait avoir disparu pour toujours.

Seule la douleur l'accompagnait dans son quotidien. Malgré tout, elle ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à y mettre fin. Elle y avait pensé mais à chaque fois l'image de sa sœur s'imposait dans son esprit.

Arrêter de vivre la condamnerait elle aussi à une mort certaine. Sans parler de sa mère qui serait plus que dévasté de les perdre une fois de plus.

Mais sa vie lui semblait bien trop longue jusqu'à sa prochaine réincarnation où l'oubli lui serait enfin permis. Et aujourd'hui, elle n'aspirait plus qu'à cela, oublier sa douleur et sa peine.

Ingrid s'inquiétait pour sa sœur. Elle savait que celle-ci peinait à remonter la pente et qu'à tout moment elle pouvait l'entraîner dans sa chute.

Leur destin était lié. Elle en avait bien conscience. Mais elle savait aussi que sa sœur était une battante et qu'elle finirait par se relever de cette épreuve.

Elle avait vu sa sœur reprendre le dessus. Toutefois, un doute persistait comme si Freya souhaitait juste donner le change pour les rassurer.

**…**

Ingrid avait compris qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

Elle avait vu la voiture foncer sur sa sœur qui n'avait rien fait pour l'éviter. Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher l'accident de se produire.

Elle avait accouru vers Freya mais le pire était déjà arrivé. La voiture l'avait percutée de plein fouet et la violence du choc l'avait projetée sur le goudron.

Déjà un attroupement se formait auprès de sa sœur. Se frayant un chemin à travers la foule, elle s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

Son teint blafard lui confirma ce qu'elle savait déjà. La vie avait définitivement quitté sa sœur. Et au vu du sourire sur son visage celle-ci était enfin en paix à l'idée de rejoindre Killian.

Relâchant délicatement le corps de sa sœur, elle prit la direction que lui indiquait son cœur. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle serait morte avant le petit matin.

Elle laisserait une lettre à sa mère pour lui expliquer la situation et essayer d'apaiser sa douleur. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'en veuille. Elles se retrouveraient toutes les trois très bientôt.

Mais pour une fois, elle voulait passer le peu de temps qui lui restait auprès de quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait particulièrement.

**…**

Un coup frappé à la porte.

Dash se dirigea vers l'entrée et fut surpris d'y trouver Ingrid. A son visage fermé, il comprit que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Silencieusement, il lui ouvrit la porte et l'autorisa à rentrer.

Il restèrent debout face à face devant la cheminée. Le silence s'installa entre eux et seul le bruit des bûches crépitant dans l'âtre se faisait entendre dans la pièce.

Il ne souhaitait pas la brusquer et attendait qu'elle prenne la parole. Il la sentait plus que troublée comme si la nouvelle qu'elle allait lui annoncer pouvait tout changer entre eux.

Il n'était pas si loin de la vérité... Ingrid brisa finalement le silence.

Une seule phrase, à peine audible, franchit la barrière de ses lèvres : « Freya est morte ».

Il lui sembla que le monde s'écroulait sous ses pieds. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Il se demanda pourquoi elle était venue le trouver plutôt que de passer ces derniers moments avec sa famille.

**...**

La malédiction dont elle souffrait lui revint à l'esprit : « je vais te perdre ».

Cette idée lui semblait insupportable. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre alors qu'elle avait été la seule personne à le soutenir et à être présente pour lui.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres d'Ingrid qui était touchée par la détresse de son ami : « tu me retrouveras ». Devant l'air dubitatif de Dash, elle rajouta : « je vais renaître ».

Mais Dash ne semblait toujours pas convaincu :

« Ce ne sera pas la même chose.

\- Ce sera toujours moi.

\- Mais moi je ne serais plus là.

\- Dash tu es un sorcier, tu peux vivre plus longtemps qu'un humain normal. »

Devant cette réponse, il ne trouva rien à rajouter. Il pouvait tout à fait imaginer être encore en vie quand elle reviendrait.

Il espérait seulement qu'il serait encore lui et que son mauvais côté ne prendrait pas le dessus en son absence... C'était elle qui le maintenait du bon côté !

**…**

De nouveau le silence s'installa entre eux. Ils savaient tous les deux que ce qui devait être dit l'avait été.

Ingrid finit par briser le silence une nouvelle fois : « j'ai un service à te demander ».

Dash hocha la tête lui donnant ainsi l'opportunité de continuer. Ingrid ferma les yeux, comme pour ne pas voir la réaction de l'homme en face d'elle, et murmura : « je voudrais m'endormir dans tes bras ».

Elle avait bien conscience que son souhait était égoïste. Elle espérait sincèrement que Dash accepterait sa demande. Il lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il serait là pour elle. Et là elle avait besoin de lui.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir seule et elle ne voulait pas non plus imposer cela à sa mère. Elle voulait passer ces derniers instants auprès de Dash afin de mettre un point sur cette relation qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

Leur relation était compliquée. Et maintenant ils ne sauraient jamais ce que celle-ci aurait pu donner.

Mais elle partait sans regret, heureuse de pouvoir passer ces derniers instants avec lui.

**…**

Dash accepta sa demande sachant que ce serait l'unique fois où il pourrait l'avoir dans ses bras.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé devant la cheminée. Dash remonta la couverture sur Ingrid et passa ses bras autour de son corps. Il se refusa à dormir souhaitant pouvoir profiter au maximum de ce moment.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il se dit qu'il aurait pu très facilement tomber sous son charme et que cela n'aurait pu lui être que bénéfique.

Ingrid finit par s'endormir dans ses bras. Son souffle était régulier mais il savait que cela ne durerait pas.

Dash avait passé toute la nuit à observer Ingrid. Il la trouvait belle, allongée contre lui.

Au petit matin, celle-ci expira son dernier souffle.


End file.
